In order to maintain the health of an individual, more and more people prefer to do training with exercise equipment rather than take part in outdoor activities. For example, a conventional exercise bike and a conventional spinning exercise device are often used to do muscle training, and both generate torque by rotation of fly wheels.
The conventional exercise equipment includes a resistance member and a torque generating mechanism. When the resistance member comes into contact with the torque generating mechanism, a torque is generated. The magnitude of a resistance which is applied between the resistance member and the torque generating mechanism is adjustable by adjusting the position of the resistance member with an adjuster. However, when a user operates the adjuster to adjust the magnitude of the resistance, the user can only learn of the approximate torque value by individual feelings, and a real value of the torque is not available.